


Anniversary

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Kix don't get to celebrate their anniversary until a year after the war is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> And my other contribution to Clone Appreciation day!

“Morning, cyare,” Jesse purrs, rolling over to take the mugs of caff from Kix and set them aside before catching his husband around the waist to physically drag him back into bed, “It’s our anniversary, you’re not going anywhere.”

Kix flails a bit, squirming until he’s at least settled more comfortably against Jesse’s broad chest.  “I have-”

“You’re training those kids for a reason, they can handle the clinic for the day, yeah?”  Jesse cuts off more half-hearted protests with a soft kiss.  He knew Kix wouldn’t let himself take the day off unless someone ‘made’ him, and Jesse was more than happy to serve that purpose.  “Besides, I think I’m coming down with something,” his grin is full of mischief as he says it, and he winks at Kix, “Might need to get checked out.”

Kix hums a laugh against his lips, kissing him again.  “You are due for a physical,” he says, his eyes sparkling as he kisses a line down Jesse’s bare chest, “I’ll have to be  _ very _ thorough.”  

They both burst into laughter at a loud knock on the wall, Rose’s voice carrying from the next room.  “ _ Buir’e!  I’m still here, you know!  Keep it in your pants for five more minutes! _ ”  She groans in the dramatic way only a distressed teen can, the whole apartment shaking as she slams the front door a moment later; they don't stop laughing for another ten minutes.  


End file.
